Here We Go Again
by keep-me-posted
Summary: It seems every time things get serious between Astrid and Hiccup, Toothless always manages to show up and ruin the moment.  But is it really just by coincidence?  HTTYD OneShot.


**Alright, finally, I managed to write another Astrid/Hiccup story; yay! This one is a bit different from the rest of mine, as I go a bit further than I usually do, lol. And I personally think I stink at writing stuff that is anything but a kiss; so we'll see how that pans out. But still, I think it's basically just fluff. I thought of rating it T, just to be safe; but the story is supposed to be sweet, not dirty, so I think I'm okay, lol. Thanks for reading!**

**If I owned HTTYD, the sequel would be out by now. :P**

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Astrid asked, breaking the current silence.

After neither of them could sleep, Hiccup and Astrid flew out on Toothless to the cove. While the dragon was currently napping under a tree, the couple was lying on the ground, star gazing. At least, that's what they were supposed to be doing. Hiccup found it very hard to concentrate on little dots in the sky with Astrid's body just inches away from his.

"Nothing," He replied.

She made a face. "You're lying."

Surprised, Hiccup's eyes went wide. "N-no, not really." When that answer didn't seem to convince her, Hiccup sighed. "More like...stretching the truth."

"So," She began again. "What _are_ you thinking about?"

"Stars," He answered a bit too quickly.

But before she had a chance to accuse him of lying again, Hiccup turned towards her. "Why; what are _you_ thinking about?"

She blushed deeply, hoping the moonlight wasn't showing off the current color of her face. "Stars, of course."

"You're lying," He said, but he was smiling.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Stretching the truth."

Hiccup's smile grew wider and he reached out, pushing a stray bang from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. His fingers traveled down to her chin, gently brushing at her skin. He scooted closer to her and managed to get their lips within an inch of each other before nervousness kicked in and stopped him in his tracks.

Finding him quite adorable, but also getting a little impatient, Astrid bravely closed the short distance between, pressing her lips firmly against Hiccup's. Thankfully, he complied, leaning further into the kiss and rolling his body closer to her's.

In no time, he was on top of her, his left hand pushing against the ground, so as to keep his weight off of her; his body hovering just inches above Astrid's. Then, just as her tongue brushed lightly against his lower lip, obviously asking entrance to his mouth-

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, biting the inside of his cheek in the process. He hoped the same didn't go for Astrid. The dragon bounded happily around the couple, making the earth shake beneath him.

Hiccup laughed. "Looks like somebody's getting restless." He got up and tugged at Toothless' harness. "We'd better get going," The boy said, holding out his hand to Astrid; who was now sitting up, cross-legged on the dirt.

He frowned. "Astrid?"

"Why do you do that?" She asked, crossing her arms, to match her legs.

Hiccup's eyes darted right and left and he quickly retracted his hand. "Do what?"

"Call for Toothless just as it's starting to get good between us?"

"That's not my doing," Hiccup answered. "Toothless just happens to be the world's greatest mood ruiner."

The dragon snorted.

"Quite of a coincidence that he tends to show up the second you and I are even near..." She paused, searching for the right words. "Going beyond just a kiss, isn't it?"

He tried to nod. "Yep, quite a coincidence."

Astrid's eyes narrowed and she quickly turned around, so her back was to Hiccup. She rested her head on her knees. "Is it me? Do I disgust you?"

"What?" He exclaimed, releasing his hold on Toothless' harness. He walked over to her, but as soon as he was directly in front of her, she turned away again. He sighed. "Of course not, Astrid."

"Then what is it?" Her voice was muffled, as she tucked her head closer to he legs. "Are you afraid or something?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Kinda."

She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. "Afraid of me?"

He exhaled. "More like, afraid of losing you."

Astrid untangled herself and scooted closer to Hiccup. "I'm not following."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just...we've been doing really well lately."

She shook her head, still confused.

"And I can't help feeling that maybe that's because nothing's changed," He continued. "What if the second we move our relationship further, something bad happens?" He breathed again. "I mean, I've lost quite a few things in my life, but I don't think I could handle losing you, Astrid."

Despite the situation, she laughed. "For the love of Thor, Hiccup. When did you become such a worry wart?"

"Huh?"

"I feel the same way, sometimes," She said, moving closer to her boyfriend. "I'm terrified of what the future might have in store for me; us. But I don't like to think about that." She held his chin up with her right hand. "I'm happy with just staying in the present. Here...with you." Her thumb brushed against that barely there scar at the corner of his chin.

He looked at her. "Why?"

She smirked at first, but within a second her features softened. "Because I love you."

Suddenly, bubbling with courage, Hiccup leaned forward, his lips capturing Astrid's in a chaste kiss. She quickly pulled away, smiling. "Eager, are we?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just a little." He then pressed up against her, gently knocking her to the ground. Her face, lighted by the moonlight, was without any piece of hair in her face. She would never admit it, but that is when she looked most beautiful.

Toothless, who'd barely been paying attention, then realized at this moment that they weren't really leaving and went back to his napping tree; leaving the couple alone.

Hiccup leaned down and kissed her again, this time fully accepting her tongue as it slid across his lips. After a few more minutes of that, Hiccup broke away, giving each of them a chance to breath. Then his lips traveled down her cheek and to her ear.

Breathing unsteadily, he managed to whisper quietly. "I love you, too."

She giggled as his breath tickled her ear, but soon his lips were gone and trailing down her neck. Her eyes fell shut as he left a kiss as he went. Below her chin, at the base of her throat, against her collarbone-

"Toothless!" Astrid felt herself exclaim.

Hiccup suddenly stopped, his mouth breathing cool air against her neck, just as Toothless hurried over.

"Sorry," She mumbled, meeting Hiccup's confused gaze. "I guess your worrying rubbed off on me."

He chuckled, sitting up. "No big deal."**  
**

She looked at him, carefully. "You're lying."

"Stretching the truth," He admitted, quickly kissing her cheek as he stood up as best he could. "But I can wait."

She followed him as he climbed onto Toothless. "You're still lying," She muttered under her breath, grabbing for his helping hand.

"I heard that."

"Well?" She insisted, throwing her hands to the side of her body.

Hiccup turned to look at her. "I'm not lying this time," He assured Astrid. "I really _can_ wait. I've had practice, after all. I've been waiting for you since I was seven."

* * *

**So, originally, for the ending, I was gonna have Hiccup be the one to chicken out. But that seemed a little lame, so I turned it to Astrid. I'm trying to keep myself from changing it again, lol. ****Thanks again for reading! Comments are love. :D**


End file.
